


The end of all ends

by Michael_Langdon



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Apocalypse, Death, Death of animals mentioned, F/M, Gore, Lust, Murder, Smut, Violence, Will add more tags later on maybe, alcohol consumption, american horror story - Freeform, maybe rape, mention of rape, probable grammar mistakes, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Langdon/pseuds/Michael_Langdon
Summary: It's been months since the 'apocalypse' happened. The nuclear winter bared nothing but the boring song that repeatedly kept playing on the radio. All was lost for the outside world as you remained with the other survivors in outpost 3. That was until a handsome man arrives to turn the civil bunker into one of selfish competition for survival and lust.





	The end of all ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I'm not even sure this fanfic will be read cause I know NOBODY that actually reads American Horror Story fanfics, but oh well I'll give it a shot. 
> 
> This is my first time writing so if there are any suggestions then please feel free to give them to me. 
> 
> Also, I'm not a huge fan of American horror story. I watched season 1 and that's it. I've only begun watching this season (The apocalypse) cause I love anything based around the apocalypse. There have only been 2 episodes released at the time of me writing this so the lack of information is because it's still early on in the season. 
> 
> I don't know how long this will be, I'm not even sure about the plot yet. All I know is that I wanna write something so that I can get it out of my head. 
> 
> I am researching each character as I put them in the story so hopefully, everything is up to date on them x

**Eighteen months since the apocalypse**

* * *

 

There comes a time where you are that bored, killing someone would seem fun. To you, it was a recurring idea that swam around inside your head. Everyone sat quietly in the living room. The room was dimly lit by few candles and the wood that burned in the fireplace. Ms Venable ordered the gathering of everyone after dinner in the living room and although you and the others had been sitting there for 30 minutes there was no sign of her. There were huffs and puffs, groans and moans, people stood and walked around while others remained sitting with annoyed looks. An extra ten minutes passed before the sound of a cane thumping on the wooden floor signalled the arrival of Ms Venable. Everyone drew their attention to her as she stood tall in the doorway. Even servants that were passing by stopped in her presence. Her brown eyes scanned the room at the people before her until she was satisfied that she had gained everyone's full attention. 

In no hurry at all the slim women began making her way in front of the fireplace, the sound of her cane tapping against the wooden floor echoed in the silent room. As soon as she was in front of the fireplace she turned around to meet the gazes that fell upon her. "I assume most of you are curious about the guest who arrived last night?" She stated righteously, placing her cane in front of her so she could lean on it. Few people nodded in response. That's right, someone arrived last night. And although nobody had any idea on who it was there was an unsettling feeling the dwelled in the pits of everyone's stomach. Including yours. "I'd like to introduce you to our guest Mr Langdon." She informed and looked towards the right-hand door. Within seconds everyone's eyes were glued onto the gorgeous male that stepped forth out of the dark glooming entrance. To say he was attractive was an understatement. He was beautiful. He was....breathtaking. As he walked in front of the fireplace, Ms Venable took a step back until just him looking at her made her step away from the fireplace and off to the side reluctantly. He had silky smooth strawberry blonde hair that reached to his shoulders and curled ever so slightly. He had a perfect strong jaw and strikingly clear blue eyes. His lips looked perfectly plush as he smiled welcomingly. 

"Hello, all. My name is Michael Langdon. I am an agent who works with the Cooperative. Outpost 3 is one of ten outposts created by those who foresaw this inevitable event happening. For them, you should thank. Currently, six outposts have been overrun and destroyed, only four remaining outposts exist intact. But not for long. I'm here to evaluate each and every one of you. To see if any of you are worth taking to a secret location where your survival is promised. Sooner or later this outpost along with the other remaining three shall be overrun and will end up in a massacre. Unless you take one of these pills" He gestured to a small thin bottle of pills that he had taken out of his coat pocket. "Remain here and you get to take one of these. A small tablet which will put you to sleep. One that you'll never wake up from." He smiled warmly. Everyone began looking at each other as worry began to seep into their minds. You felt the pinch of anxiety as you shifted where you were seated. 

"Well how many of us do you get to take to this place?" Gallant asked. Sitting straight as he examined the male in front of him, his body twitched in an almost seduced way. 

The question gained another smile out from the taller male. "I could take anyone, everyone or none at all if you don't meet my expectations," Michael replied in his sweetest voice. A tall blonde woman by the name of Coco scoffed at the male's response.

"Are you serious? What game are you playing just take us all there. I don't want to be fooling around when my life is on the line." She remarked in her obnoxious tone. 

Michael sighed lightly before smiling at her sarcastically. "You'll all be having an interview with me directly one by one. But you....you don't even need to sit down for questioning." He smiled and returned his attention back to the whole group. "My process shall only take a couple of days or a week at most, so don't worry you won't be held captive in suspense forever, I can assure you." He remarked. 

"I volunteer to go first." Gallant immediately responded, catching everyone's attention. He quickly noticed all the greasy side looks he was receiving. "What? I'm not just going to sit here until all the spots are taken so that I can die here." He said as he looked at everyone in the group. He did have a good point. The sooner in the better your chances at getting a spot.

"Excellent. Then I shall see you after dinner. " Michael smiled before looking over at Ms Venable with a smirk and then leaving the room. Everyone's eyes still widened with shock. 

Ms Venable tapped her cane on the floor twice loudly signally everyone to go back to what they were doing as she made her way out of the room. Maybe you should volunteer to go after Gallant? But you didn't want to ruin your chance early on. What if you stuffed up? It was an outcome that haunted your mind for a while. 

Your gut was telling you that things were going to become a whole lot more hectic around here. And you weren't the only one feeling this way. 

~~~~

 

* * *

 


End file.
